Talk:There's Your Trouble/@comment-3575890-20141125101505
My top three Degrassi kings I will keep this short and sweet because lord knows I've said it all many times before and there's only so many instances that an unabashed fangirl can keep reiterating herself, lol. Always and forever, NO MATTER WHAT, my dark prince will always be my number one. I will always understand him, always ride for him, always keep him close with the protectiveness of a mother bear over her cub. Nobody fucks with my bby. And nobody can replace him. Ever. Fuck, I would probably not be posting here right now if I did not love this character with the passion of a thousand fiery suns as my inclination to defend him against the abundance of hate at the time was the reason I joined this board. Even long before his untimely demise, Adam was my second Degrassi King and still very much is. Hands down, he was the most original, groundbreaking character the writers ever introduced to us and they took him and all of his potential for granted much like they have with many other otherwise-once-promising characters all because he did not fit into a specified box. Let's be real here; they offed Adam because they didn't know how to write for him. They could not figure out how to expand him beyond his transgenderism, and it is a damn shame because Adam had a world of potential, and they just threw it away hoping we'd forget him. Well I haven't and never will forget Adam Torres and all of the amazing unfulfilled potential he held in addition to the potential he lived up to. RIP, bby. He's the newest addition to my top three kings, but I certainly don't love him any less. It's funny, I never expected to even LIKE Miles, much less grow to love him so strongly that he'd place third after my two biggest Degrassi kings of all time and not to mention even earn himself the title of the successor of my ALL TIME FAVORITE DEGRASSI CHARACTER in my heart but that's just how truly special and wonderful Miles Hollingsworth III is. If this boy were real, I would adopt him as my child and shower him with the love and affection that his POS parents deprive him of. IN FACT, of all my kings, he tugs on my heart strings the MOST because as much as I have empathy in my heart for the other two in regard to all they have been through, Eli and Adam at least had the acceptance, support, and unconditional love of their respective families to help them get through their problems. But Miles? This boy is not only always in so much PAIN to the point of which it's questionable if all of the damage from that pain can even truly be healed at this point, but he bears it all alone, by himself, with no one to hold him; he has lived his whole life that way. It just makes my heart ACHE and swell with such admiration, affection, and respect for this poor misunderstood boy whom people just cannot understand and never care to get to know beyond his delinquent rich boy stigma that he is forced to bear like a cross. Eli is my Degrassi husband, Adam is my Degrassi BFF, but MHIII is my CHILD.